


Bored Games

by carrie_reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not explicit, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt, i thought too much about this prompt but here it is, just a hint, reylo is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrie_reylo/pseuds/carrie_reylo
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt sent in by @smol-reylo: "If you are bored, wanna have sex?"





	Bored Games

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @mrsvioletwrites for being a wonderful beta.

It’s two-thirty in the afternoon, the power is out and it’s pouring.

Ben was over at Rey’s so that they could work on a project for their English class together. Why they had a group project for a freshman-level class is beyond Ben, but it’s 40% of their grade, so he has to do it. Except the problem is they have to do a Prezi presentation for the class, the Wi-Fi’s out, and both of their laptops are verging on 20% battery left.

Fifteen minutes later, there’s a “fuck” from across the room. Ben looks up just as Rey is closing the top of her computer.

“Just died. What are you at?” she asks.

“8%. I really don’t think we’re gonna be able to finish this tonight,” Ben responds.

Rey throws her head back and lets out a sigh.

Ten more minutes pass, and Ben’s laptop finally dies too.

“Well, I guess that’s all we’re getting done today. Or at least until the power comes back on,” he says.

“Which could be hours,” Rey groans.

“I guess I should go ahead and head out then? You can text me when it comes back on or come over to my place,” Ben suggests.

“There is no way you’re leaving right now. Last I checked the streets were ankle-deep with water, and I’d really appreciate it if my partner didn’t die because he got swept away in a flash flood.”

Ben lets out a roar of laughter.

“That never happens in real life, and I’m sure it’s not bad at all out there... Just downed power lines making it seem worse than it is.”

At that moment, a crack of lightning illuminates the room in its entirety, and a roll of thunder claps as though it’s coming from right above them. Rey gives him a pointed look. Ben lifts his hands up in mock-surrender and gives her a half-smile.

“I think I have Trivial Pursuit in my coat closet if you want to play that?” she suggests.

Ben gives her a nod and she gets up to go get the game. The next 45 minutes are filled with trivia and Ben getting irrationally angry when he’s _an episode off_ on a particular question about The Simpsons... But he’s still kicking Rey’s ass with four pie pieces to her one.

It’s surprising it takes Ben almost an hour to lose interest.

“Can we do something else?” Ben complains.

“What? You’re tired of losing to me?” Rey teases. She has a glint in her eye, knowing that’s exactly what he wants to do.

“No, of course not. I’m just getting bored. You know how you got bored during Monopoly the last time we hung?”

“Pretty sure that’s also you,” Rey interrupts.

“That’s beside the point. We’ve been playing this game for an hour, and _I’m bored_.”

“Well, if you’re bored, wanna have sex?”

It comes out of her mouth before she even knows what even went through her head. Suddenly, an uncomfortable silence hangs between them, and Ben and Rey share a look – equal parts curiosity and shock.

“What did you just say?” Ben sputters out.

“It was a joke,” Rey begins nervously. “I don’t know why I said it, honestly. It just came out. Think I saw it in a mov-”

“Yeah,” Ben murmurs.

“-ie, so I think that’s why I said-- wait, _what?_ ”

“Yeah. Sure. Let’s have sex.”

  
  



End file.
